


Getting There

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Castiel save you from an attack, events follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to know me

**Author's Note:**

> This has more parts to come so give it time to develop.

You were 18 years old and living at home. You remembered all the times your parents would tell you to try and find your own place, now you kinda wish you had.

Although, if you had moved away and left your parents behind then maybe you wouldn’t have just witnessed your mothers death.

You stared blankly at the lifeless body slumped against your family cabinet, the shadow of tears stained your cheeks. No more tears could come out.

A rather strong man held you back by your arms but you felt as though you were almost at her body, just wanting to open her eyes and see them sparkle like they used to when she’d say something sarcastic to someone.

Near her left shoulder you could see the little smiley face near the base of the cabinet that you drew when you were 9.

Your mum went crazy.

Oh, how you wished she’d jump up now and shout at you. You didn’t care if she hated you or kicked you out. You just wanted to see her alive again.

You could hear your dad screaming in the next room, he had started fighting 3 of the 7 intruders that had somehow managed to enter your house without breaking in when your mothers throat had been cut.

His painfilled wails could be heard throughout the whole neighbourhood but they seemed so quiet to you. All you could hear was your mothers last words.

“It’s okay, hunny” she had said to you. But, it wasn’t okay. She was dead, and she wasn’t coming back.

Your dad walked back into your living room, he was weirdly calm and was alone. It didn’t really matter to you, nothing mattered to you anymore.

Your dad silently walked over to where you were on the floor and stood above you. He nodded to the man that had you and he released you.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of your mums body, but something shiny caught your eye.

A weird type of dagger was in your dads hand.

“What are you doing, dad?” you said quietly.

“You’re dad’s dead” he said and his eyes turned entirely black, you screamed trying to push him away but he caught your arm and held the dagger above his head “Just like you will be”.

A bright white light filled the room and two of the intruders were on the floor with a man in a beige trench coat was crouched in between them with his hands on their heads. 

Your dad dropped the dagger and started to fight this magically appearing man. At the same moment two men barged into the room holding guns.

You closed your eyes waiting to feel the sharp pain of a bullet then nothing. All you could think of was your mums voice. 

“It’s okay, hunny”.

After exactly 5 shots that were fired everything went silent. 

You opened your eyes slowly, one after the other. Bodies scattered the floor around you… including your mothers and fathers.

You screamed again, but this time it sounded more sorrowful than the last one and you crawled to where your families body lied. Every now and then going to touch their hands and then being too scared in case they were cold and lifeless.

But you knew it would be, you knew they were dead.

The taller one of the two men crouched down next to you and put a hand on your shoulder “Hey..” he said softly “Don’t touch me!” you screamed at him through the tears that were now pouring from your eyes.

“Look kid” the other man stepped forward and said in a harsh tone “I know it sucks, having your parents die on you, but theres no way we can let you stay here. You don’t understand what those things are and what they can do”

You stayed exactly were you were, you didn’t want to move. It was like if you were moved from that spot then it would all be real and you’d never see your parents again.

The tall man just stared and you and looked back at the more harsh one, not quite sure of what to do.

“Damn it, Sammy. Just pick her up” he said again in a commanding tone.

No one moved.

The smaller man moved towards you quickly and before you could react he picked you up and grabbed you away from your parents corpses.

You kicked and screamed as much as you could to be let free, to be with your family again.

“We need to take her home, she’ll thank us later” he said before dragging you over to the trench coated man “Sammy, we’re going” he barked at the tall man, who quickly obeyed orders.

You punched the man holding you as hard as you could in the jaw in an attempt to be dropped, that just seemed to make him more angry “Cas, now!” he said, sounding annoyed.

Two fingers were placed on the two men’s heads and you disappeared.

Your head spun immensely and you quickly lost conciousness.

—A few hours later—

You woke up in a rickety old bed with books scattered around you, in the corner of the room was an older man with a slight beard and a tattered cap on his head that seemed to be as old as him.

You shot up immediately so you were sitting up in the corner of the bed.

“Woah, It’s alright. I aint gunna hurt you” he said, for some reason his voice seemed trusting and kind.

“The boys brought you back to me, they’ve got it in their thick skulls that I’m some adoption agency” he said rolling his eyes.

“Adoption agency?” you repeated his words, you thought saying it out loud would help you to process them.

“Yeah, for someone who had an idjit for an old man I fix up well as a make-do father” he chuckled.

“Wait, I’m sorry. What’s happening? And who are you?” you said, as sweetly as you could.

“Sorry, I’m Bobby and hopefully you’ll be staying with me for a while, I heard what happened to your family and it seemed as though you’d be needing company. If that’s okay with you of course?”


	2. Getting to know me

Sweating and thrashing in your sleep, you were screaming inside your own head as images of ‘that night’ as Bobby called it flashed into your mind, reminding you that you truly were alone.

Tears started to fall down your cheeks as you continued to toss and turn. “Y/N?” you heard a voice say, you tried to tear yourself away from the nightmare but you just couldn’t.

A hand grabbed your arm and your eyes flicked open.

“Castiel?” you whispered shakily “It’s okay. I’m here, I felt your distress and I didn’t like it” 

You’d been living with Bobby for 7 months now, he was close to you but you couldn’t see him as your dad. However, Castiel had become your best friend in a way, it wasn’t really your choice. 

You couldn’t hide anything from him, he had a way of knowing. You’d found out that he was an angel almost immediately but you had asked him if he could read minds but he just dismissed the question, which made you wonder.

“Was it another bad dream?” he asked, sitting himself down on the side of your bed, putting a hand on your sweaty forehead then retracting it as soon as he felt the dampness of your skin.

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter though” you said quickly “Would you like me to inform Bobby of your distress?” he asked “No!” you almost shouted.

You’d joint a college that was quite close by, you’d started to get together a normal life. Bobby thought you were happy, you didn’t want to ruin that for him.

“Anyway, don’t you have a couple of Winchester’s that you should be helping?” you said sourly, it kinda annoyed you that they only came to visit when they needed something from Bobby.

He technically brought them up and they couldn’t even drop by for Sunday dinner every now and then. 

“You do not like Sam and Dean?” Castiel asked, this is one of the times when you pondered his mind reading abilities “No, I just don’t want to be wasting your time that’s all” you said softly, laying back down into bed and pulling your duvet up around your neck.

“They do not need me at this moment but I will go if you wish” he muttered sadly, for some reason he liked being around you, you thought it was maybe because it was the closest he could get to humanity.

“Cas, please stay with me” you called out to him, he nodded while removing his jacket and began to get into the bed with you. You had rolled over to face the wall.

“Shoes” you said simply and you felt Castiel get up, remove his shoes and get back in with you again. This was a constant occurrence these days and you’d come to learn all of his habits by now.

“Sorry, Y/N. I’ll remember soon” he muttered as he placed his chest against your back and cradled you in his arms “It’s okay Cas, I’m just happy you’re here, thanks” you said sleepily.

For some reason whenever Castiel was around, it felt as though everything was okay. You’d read up a bit on angels and you knew about their wings and grace, you always wondered where his wings were.

It was times like these where you’d imagine that they were around you, holding you tightly in a feathery embrace. 

 

—That morning—

 

You woke up to the feeling of something missing. When your eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight of the now open curtains you saw that there was a little note on your bed where the angel had spent the night.

I couldn’t stay and wait for you to wake up, Bobby got up early and came in to check on you. I had to leave. We do not want him to get the wrong idea.

From your guardian angel 

You smiled at the note and put it on the bedside table where a tall glass of orange juice now sat. You wondered whether it was Bobby or Cas who had put it there but either way you were happy. 

As you sat up in bed you glanced over to the wooden chair at your study desk to see that he had left his coat behind, he must have really been in a hurry to forget that, it was like his prize possession.

As you got dressed for the tough day at college you laughed to yourself as you imagined Castiel rushing to get those stupidly big dress shoes on seconds before Bobby walked into the room.

Plodding down the stairs, looking ready to face the day you saw that Bobby had made breakfast for you, it was only porridge but it still meant something big was happening.

“Breakfast?” you questioned him, you knew something was up but you sat down anyway and started to tuck in. Next to your plate you saw he’d poured you out a glass of orange juice.

Which meant the first one was Castiel and you smiled to yourself, didn’t have time to remember his coat but still made you orange juice.

“Yeah well you’re a growing girl, you need your nutrition” he said, while making himself a bacon sandwich. You gave him a questioning look and he looked away. “What’s going on?” you said while sprinkling a spoonful of sugar onto your meal.

“Sam and Dean are coming to stay” he said quickly, as though he wanted to get it out as quickly as he could.

You sat in silence remembering all the times (well actually 6 times) they had come to visit you and Bobby since ‘that night’. They were all unpleasant and you had just wanted them to leave.

Well, mainly Dean. He was the one you wanted to leave.

He was very cold hearted to you for the first couple of months, telling you that this was for the better. But it wasnt that that bothered you, it was that he was the one that put a bullet in your dads brain.

You knew he had to but he could have at least apologised to you.

It had been a month since their last visit, mainly because you shouted at Dean, but you had given Sam your number and a few texts (mainly him apologising to you) had flown around.

You liked him, he was sweet and you could definitely get used to his big-brotherly type nature towards you. But you had changed and you weren’t about to be mollycoddled by anyone any more.

It was time to grow up.

“What time?” you said, hoping it would be late so you could be ‘studying’ instead of interacting with them.

“Around 3 they said, so it’ll be just after you get back from school” he said “College” you corrected him, for some reason it always got on your nerves when he called it school, you felt like a child again.

“Well, I better be going. Don’t wanna be late” you said, finishing up your breakfast and putting it in the dish washer.

You picked up your car keys and were half way out the door “Y/N, I know you guys don’t get along, but could you perhaps try to get along with them? You’re all my family and I don’t wanna have to divide you” you could tell he was letting his heart out to you.

“I’ll try” you said with a half smile “Thank you, I know it’s hard” he kissed your forehead and let you go “Go on now, or you’ll be late”


End file.
